Mensaje en una botella
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Si el destino te entrega un mensaje, léelo. AoshixMisao.


_**Título: **__Mensaje en una botella_

_**Autora: **__Natsumi Niikura_

_**Fandom: **__Rurouni Kenshin_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Género: **__Romance_

_**Personajes: **__Aoshi y Misao_

_**Estado: **__completo_

_**Resumen: **__Si el destino te entrega un mensaje, léelo._

_**Para concursar en "LOS FICKERS Y SUS FICS"**_

_Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

_

* * *

  
_

**MENSAJE EN UNA BOTELLA**

**Por Natsumi Niikura**

El mar, el amplio y refrescante mar. Aquella playa inmensa le parecía mucho más grande estando solo. Llevaba dos semanas viajando en busca de uno de sus antiguos aliados, si había algo que odiaba aún más que las multitudes era el viajar solo, por contradictorio que eso fuese.

Se había decidido por tomar un pequeño descanso aprovecharía para reordenar sus ideas y planificar una nueva estrategia de rastreo, Japón era demasiado grande para recorrerlo entero en busca de una persona, tenía que ser más práctico. El asentamiento Oniwabanshu más cercano era el de Wakayama, y eso le quedaba a bastante distancia, podría ir hasta allí y mandar mensajes a todas las bases en busca de alguna pista, eso era lo más sensato.

Se tumbó en el arena y cerró los ojos tendría que haber aceptado que Misao le acompañase, echaba en falta la compañía de su protegida y su optimismo, ese que transformaba el peor de los días en una divertida anécdota.

Después de una corta cabezada involuntaria decidió volver a la pensión en la que se alojaba, descansar y prepararse para el largo recorrido que debería hacer. Al ponerse en pie vio brillar algo que se debatía en el rompeolas, parecía una botella de vidrio. Avanzó y la sacó del agua frunciendo el ceño.

—"_Basura…"_

Iba a lanzarla al punto de recogida de basura que había cerca pero se detuvo al ver un papel enrollado dentro. La abrió cuidadosamente y extrajo su contenido, desenrolló el papel cuidadosamente. Enarcó una ceja al reconocer la letra de su protegida, era muy dada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, y llevado por la curiosidad se puso a leer.

"_A quien recoja este mensaje:_

_Alguien me explicó una vez que el destino une a las personas, tal vez sea cierto, me gusta creer que así es…_

_Si es cierto tal vez seas el hombre de mi vida, si piensas que estoy loca y esto es una estupidez vuelve a tirarlo al agua jejeje._

_Explicaré algo sobre mí: me llamo Makimachi Misao, tengo 17 años, aunque con la suerte que tengo seguro que cuando alguien encuentre esto ya habré cumplido los 90 o estaré a punto de morirme. Trabajo en un hostal-restaurante de Kyoto y aunque tengo que trabajar muchas horas no lo dejaría nunca, todos los trabajadores son como de mi familia, ellos me criaron. La persona a la que más admiro es mi tutor, él me ha enseñado casi todo lo que sé, nunca entenderé por que todos le tienen tanto miedo… bueno, es verdad que parece un ogro gruñón y que siempre está serio y prácticamente hay que amenazarle para que diga seis palabras juntas pero, es un gran hombre y muy bueno. Supongo que en este punto me toca ser sincera, siempre he estado enamorada de él, pero soy consciente de que es una tontería por que él nunca se va a fijar en mí en ese sentido, así que quiero olvidarle, ese es el motivo por el que me he decidido a enviar este mensaje._

_El día 7 de cada mes estaré esperando en el templo zen al noreste de la ciudad, llevaré un lazo rojo, asegúrate de traer esta carta._

_Atentamente Makimachi Misao."_

Dobló la carta y la guardó en un lugar seguro dentro de su gi, suspirando. Vaya idea más loca había tenido, podría haberla cogido un psicópata cualquiera, alguien con malas intenciones… mejor no seguir pensando en eso.

El transcurso del siguiente mes fue etéreo, o tal vez no le prestó la suficiente atención, esperó paciente a obtener respuesta de alguno de los asentamientos con alguna pista por mínima que esta fuese, finalmente obtuvo respuesta y el resto fue mucho más sencillo de lo que había esperado. En tiempo record dio con el hombre, le expuso la situación y entabló las negociaciones pertinentes. Logró su objetivo con sólo mencionar el nombre de la Okashira que al parecer contaba con una excelente reputación entre los antiguos y nuevos guerreros.

En cuanto hubo acabado su labor regresó hacia Kyoto, aquel era el único lugar donde quería volver, hizo las paradas estrictamente necesarias, todo por acortar al máximo las jornadas de viaje. Tomó todos los caminos de montaña absteniéndose de pasar por grandes ciudades y así evitar entretenerse con nimiedades. La única parada innecesaria que realizó fue para comprar un pequeño detalle a Misao y una caja de dulces para los demás principalmente por que lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar los lloriqueos y reproches de Okina.

Tras un mes al fin veía las puertas del Aoiya y allí también estaba su protegida barriendo la entrada mientras charlaba animadamente con unos clientes habituales, cuando se despidieron de ella él avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Lanzó la escoba y abrazó con fuerza a su tutor— ¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje? ¿ha encontrado a ese hombre?

—Todo bien. —Rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo.

—¿Volverá a marcharse?

—En una semana, pero sólo serán dos días.

Acarició su pelo sin dejar de abrazarla hasta que Okina salió corriendo y él la soltó como si quemase.

—¡Se quema la cocina! —vociferó el anciano— ¡Anda Aoshi! ¿ya has vuelto?

—¿¡Cómo que se quema la cocina!? —gritó Misao.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡se me ha derramado aceite y ahora está ardiendo! —Giró hacia el ninja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Aoshi! ¡ayúdame a traer aquel bidón de agua!

—¿Es qué te has vuelto loco, Jiya? Trae una manta vieja.

—Pero cerecita…

La comadreja entró corriendo a la cocina sin preocuparse por escuchar lo que su abuelo le decía, el anciano se quedó en la puerta con un dedo alzado sin moverse un centímetro, Aoshi le miró alzando una ceja y en vista de que no iba a moverse durante un buen rato fue a buscar la manta que había pedido su protegida.

El incidente del fuego se resolvió sin más contratiempos, el viejo Okina tuvo que escuchar la reprimenda de todos los Onis por su imprudencia, su falta de atención y la idea loca de echarle agua al aceite ardiendo, un poco más y se quedan sin negocio.

Durante la cena se planteó el modo de hablarle sobre su carta de la botella pero pensó que lo más propio sería seguir las normas establecidas por el mensaje y esperar al día siete, ya era veintitrés de junio, solamente tendría que esperar catorce días, eso le daba la ventaja de ir más tranquilo a ese pequeño viaje de dos días sin preocuparse por la respuesta, positiva o negativa, que tuviese su protegida para él.

Así pues, mientras el resto limpiaban el restaurante se la llevó al patio y le entregó el pequeño paquete envuelto que ella recibió con una sonrisa.

—No tendría que haberse molestado —dijo mientras lo abría— ¡Kami! ¡Me encanta! Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama.

Sacó cuidadosamente el contenido del paquete unos guantes que sabía que su tutor se había tomado la molestia de modificar y transformar de unos normales a unos ideales para ser usados con el uniforme ninja.

—Necesitabas unos.

—Ah… sí, los otros se me rompieron. —Sonrió mientras se los probaba.

A su mente volvieron las palabras escritas por su protegida _"…prácticamente hay que amenazarle para que diga seis palabras juntas…"_, ya no tenía sentido tanto secretismo y menos con los suyos.

—Me van como… —Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y miró al cielo—. Diría que me van como un guante, pero son guantes, así que no sé si sería la mejor expresión para eso…

—Está bien. —Se frotó la nuca desviando su mirada al suelo—. Debería… ¿haber comprado otra cosa?

—¡No! —Hizo un puchero— ¿Por qué dice eso? Si me encanta, de verdad.

—Creo que no es muy adecuado para ti.

Misao rió y abrazó la cintura de su tutor que le correspondió con un gesto muy fraternal.

Los días pasaron a un ritmo vertiginoso, la cercanía de su viaje empezaba a incomodarle, no le apetecía volver a marcharse aunque afortunadamente sólo serían dos días. Lo peor sería la ausencia de su protegida.

En el Aoiya Misao ayudaba con los preparativos para el festival de Tanabata, organizar los menús especiales, agenciarse de un bambú pequeño que les cupiese en el restaurante, cortar los papelitos, disponer los pinceles y tinteros…

Mucho trabajo, pero adoraba esa fiesta, además era el día siete, quizás, con un poco de suerte, aparecería alguien que hubiese leído su nota. Si era así seguro que tendrían buena suerte por que Orihime y Hikoboshi ese año sí que se podrían encontrar. No es que ella creyese demasiado en el tema de "el amor de tu vida", igual que no creía ser capaz de olvidar a Aoshi, para que mentirse a si misma… pero tenía que probarlo no podía seguir toda su vida persiguiendo a su tutor por si algún día le daba por fijarse en ella. Antes se convertiría en una viejecita arrugada que Aoshi la vería.

Con el ajetreo a penas tuvo tiempo para echar en falta a su tutor y cuando le vio entrar por la puerta con su imponente presencia se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado los dos días que dijo que estaría fuera. Con él allí se preguntaba si podría escabullirse fácilmente para ir al templo, además no había pensado que el templo de su carta era el mismo al que Aoshi iba siempre a meditar. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de darse cabezazos contra una pared hasta perder la consciencia.

El exceso de trabajo, en el que incluso el ex-Okashira participaba, les hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era día siete.

Durante Tanabata la comadreja siempre se libraba de trabajar, daba igual si quería ayudar, ninguno de los Onis la dejaba hacerlo. Por su parte el ninja había desaparecido misteriosamente, nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde había ido, ni siquiera había avisado, pero aquello era bastante típico en él.

Misao partió en dirección al templo vestida con una yukata verde pastel, un obi carmín y el lazo rojo del que hablaba en la carta, comprobó que Aoshi no estaba dentro, si hubiese estado allí le habría preguntado qué demonios hacía allí plantada como un árbol. Suspiró y se acomodó en los peldaños más bajos de la escalinata de piedra, al menos esperaría sentada.

Sacó un par de onigiri de su bentô y los devoró, esperar sola era muy aburrido, y cuando se aburría le daba hambre. Suspiró, paseo arriba y abajo, garabateó en el suelo con una ramita seca, se lió a puñetazos contra el aire, dio saltitos, chutó piedras… definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para esperar.

Aoshi la observaba divertido desde lo más alto de un árbol, consideró que ya la había hecho esperar lo suficiente, de seguir así iba a darse cabezazos contra las paredes del templo. Retrocedió unos metros para quedar fuera de su ángulo de visión y después avanzó para llegar a su encuentro. La comadreja al verlo sonrió y su rostro se iluminó.

—Aoshi-sama ¿qué hace aquí?

Se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, ese aspecto tan diferente al de siempre, con su yukata y el lazo rojo que recogía su larga melena en una coleta baja.

—Que pregunta tan tonta. —Rió—. Ha venido a meditar ¿no?

—No. He encontrado esto.

Buscó dentro de su gi, extrajo un papel y se lo extendió para que lo viese claramente.

—Eso es… —Enrojeció al reconocer su propia caligrafía.

Se sintió tentada de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de la primera piedra que encontrase. Aoshi sujetó el papel con determinación y le dio la vuelta, Misao vio sorprendida que por la otra cara estaba la inconfundible letra de su tutor.

—¿Quiere que lo lea?

Asintió y ella tomó temerosa el papel entre sus manos, capaz de haber puesto "eres una idiota y una pervertida, Misao".

"_Mi querida Misao,_

_Es una locura escribir algo así para alguien a quien no conoces y del que ni siquiera sabes si es una persona decente, la gente puede tener malas intenciones y pretender cosas que no serías capaz de imaginar. Aún y así debo reconocer que admiro tu valor, Misao._

_Me gustaría creer en el destino del modo en que tú lo haces, aunque no soy capaz de hacerlo. Deseo creer que el destino es el responsable de que tus palabras hayan llegado a mis manos, por que de este modo podría justificar mis propios sentimientos por ti y convencerme de que no soy un depravado._

_No soy bueno con las palabras, eso es algo que tú sabes mejor que nadie, pero nunca has necesitado de mis palabras para saber que pienso. Lo lamento, tendré que esforzarme más._

_Si aún no es tarde y tus sentimientos no han cambiado ¿le darías una oportunidad a este hombre estúpido?_

_Te amo._

_Shinomori Aoshi."_

Pasó su mirada estupefacta del papel al rostro de su tutor una docena de veces, si no fuese Aoshi el hombre que tenía delante juraría que esas palabras eran una broma, de muy mal gusto todo sea dicho, pero él no bromearía con eso, de hecho era tan serio que seguramente no había bromeado en su vida… pero… no, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma o algún tipo de escarmiento retorcido al más puro estilo shinobi del bakumatsu o algo así. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a leer las palabras de su tutor en busca de algún signo extraño que delatase la falsedad de esas letras, pero no encontró nada más que una leve variación en la caligrafía propia de un cambio de estado anímico.

—¡Kami, di algo! —exclamó exasperado.

—¿Me está poniendo a prueba? —Negó— ¿Es algún tipo de broma que no…?

Selló sus labios con un beso impidiéndole continuar con sus preguntas, la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura.

—No estoy bromeando. —La miró con intensidad— ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

—¿Sólo quiere una? —Sonrió divertida.

—¿Cuántas estás dispuesta a darme?

—Tantas como necesite, Aoshi-sama.

—Deja ya el '-sama' y el usted.

Rozó sus labios con los de ella acariciando su espalda, le dio pequeños besos hasta que enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, momento en el que se fundieron en un apasionado beso hasta que sus cuerpos clamaron por un poco de oxígeno.

—Supongo que tendré que pedirle tu mano a Okina. —Arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—No creo que te obligue a eso.

—Creo que no me dejará acercarme a ti en una temporada.

Se dejó besar y acariciar por el ninja aprovechando ella también para tocar y abrazar al hombre sus sueños.

—Tendré que esperar a que cumplas los noventa.

—¿Ah?

—Era… una broma, por tu mensaje.

—O-oh… creo que… tienes que practicar más.

Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y la llevó directa al festival dispuesto a escuchar los reproches o las desvariaciones del viejo Okina.

**FIN**


End file.
